With the development of display technology, a display device can present a better display effect, thus providing a user with a good visual experience. Due to the improvement of living standards, a user's demand for the display device is not limited to its display function only, but also requires other functions. For example, a fingerprint recognition function and a flexible display panel are widely used in a screen of a mobile phone, a personal digital assistant (PDA), a computer or any other electronic device.